Agony
by RyoHyuk
Summary: Kau tak akan pernah tahu apa yang kulakukan dibelakangmu/ Saat aku sadar hanya aku yang menopang sebelah nyawamu, aku lah yang membuatmu mati karenaku/Labil!Hyuk/Untrust!Hae/ Haehyuk/BL/DLDR/RnR


Tittle : AGONY

Pair: Haehyuk

Rated: T-M

Author: Ryo Hyuk

Genre: Angst.

Declaimer: They belong to God and each other.

Warning: Typo and Miss Typo, alur membosankan, alur membingungkan, labil!Hyuk, BL, DLDR, No copas and plagiatism, no bash chara.

Dia tak suka saat kamarnya dipenuhi cahaya lampu, kegelapan lebih membuatnya nyaman ketimbang terang seperti sekarang.

"Tuan muda, apa anda ingin pulang?"

::

::

AGONY

::

::

Campuran serbuk kopi dan gula masih menggesek tubuhnya, ada sebagian kulit dadanya yang berubah merah karena terlalu keras ia menggosok permukaan itu.

"Hae ah,"

"Ye,"

"Besok kau bisa temani aku lagi?" tanyanya datar.

"Maafkan aku Tuan muda, tapi besok aku harus pergi dengan nyonya besar,"

"Katakan pada ibu kalau aku akan menggantung diriku besok kalau kau ikut dengannya," katanya dingin, dia keluar dari bath up tanpa aba aba.

"Tapi...,"

"Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan konyol itu Hae, kau itu bukan pelayanku," katanya lagi, dia menyambar baju handuk yang sejak tadi tersampir di lenganku.

::

::

Lee Hyukjae adalah orang paling beruntung didunia. Setidaknya orang didunia akan berpikir seperti itu. Pintar. Manis dan luar biasa mengagumkan, juga anak seorang pengusaha kaya raya yang menguasai pasar Korea Selatan. Dari segi manapun dia sangatlah beruntung.

Namun jika kalian mau memperhatikannya barang sejenak, dia akan terlihat begitu berbeda. Banyak luka ditubuhnya. Self injury... begitu biasanya istilah itu disebutkan untuk dia yang sering menyakiti dirinya sendiri saat dia tertekan.

Dia tak kenal ibu, ibunya sibuk melanglang buana mengumpulkan uang. Dan dia tak kenal ayah, ayahnya yang sibuk mengurus bisnis dan memuaskan nafsu dengan tidur dengan setiap wanita jalang setiap malam. Hyukjae tak tahu apa itu orang tua. Mereka mati baginya.

Satu satunya orang yang dia punya adalah Donghae. Anak itu sudah mengabdi pada keluarga Lee sejak Hyukjae berumur 5 tahun. Anak yatim itu adalah harta berharga bagi Hyukjae. Satu satunya orang yang akan menemaninya sebelum dia jatuh tertidur, satu satunya orang yang akan melakukan apapun untuknya. Mengetahui apa yang ia butuhkan sebelum dia berujar meminta. Bisa dibilang, anak sebatang kara itu adalah separuh jiwanya.

"Hae ah," panggil Hyukjae datar.

"Ya,"

"Aku mau tanya," mata bulat sipit itu menatap serius, "Kau pernah ciuman?"

"Maaf?"

"Kau pernah ciuman?" ulangnya lagi, datar.

"I-iya,"

"Dengan siapa? Kenapa tidak denganku?" tanyanya serius, alisnya sudah menyatu. Donghae tahu jika dia marah.

"Maafkan aku tua_ Hyuk ah,"

"Aku tak suka kau berdekatan dengan orang lain, aku tak ingin kau berdekatan dengan orang lain, aku tak ingin membagimu dengan siapapun!" teriaknya marah, "Kau itu punyaku, aku hanya punya kau," katanya lirih.

Donghae memejamkan matanya saat namja manis itu terisak. Dididik untuk tak pernah berbohong sejak kecil membuatnya tak bisa membohongi Tuan mudanya. Donghae tahu jika Hyukjae begitu tertekan karena hidupnya. Emosinya sering labil, apalagi jika itu menyangkut dirinya. Mendengar Donghae tertawa dengan orang lain saja sudah cukup membuatnya menggores kulit halusnya yang berkilau. Donghae hanya miliknya, dia hanya boleh mengobrol dengan mereka yang Hyukjae kenal.

Pernah suatu kali ia memergoki ayahnya yang menggagahi wanita seumurannya di ruang tamu. Saat itu Donghae yang berjalan di sampingnya sudah amat was was dengan apa yang akan Hyukjae lakukan. Namun namja itu hanya melihat sejoli yang penuh dengan gairah itu dengan tatapan datar. Dia bergumam tak jelas dan melanjutkan jalannya yang tertunda. Kembali menggandeng jemari Donghae dan menyeretnya ke kamarnya.

"Nanti, aku ingin kau melakukan itu denganku,"

Satu kata yang membuat Donghae tak mampu berkata apapun. Untuk yang satu itu, Donghae tak bisa berpikir jernih. Tuan mudanya mau apa? Bercinta dengannya?

Dua hari setelah kejadian itu. Donghae lengah. Beberapa menit yang lalu telephonenya berdering karena ada nomor salah sambung. Membuatnya menertawai si penelephone yang terus meminta maaf. Dan saat dia masuk kamar Hyukjae, lengannya sudah penuh darah. Laki laki itu menatapnya penuh luka. Tawanya hanya untuk Lee Hyukjae. Saat itulah dia mengerti jika dia hanya boleh untuk Lee Hyukjae.

Donghae mendekati namja yang masih mencicit dalam tangisnya. Dia terus mengutuk dirinya karena dia rasa tak bisa menjaga apa yang paling berharga baginya.

"Hyuk ah," panggilnya sambil mengelus punggung yang meringkuk di kursi. Donghae melirik teh mint yang tadi dinikmati namja manis itu dengan luka, teh itu mendingin, sama seperti hati Hyukjae.

"Aku tak mau itu terjadi lagi," rancaunya.

"Aku minta maaf ya,"

"Aku tak punya siapa siapa..."

"Kau punya aku,"

"Dan kau menganggap aku tak ada!"

Cangkir mahal itu menghantam dada Donghae. Agak sakit, namun lebih sakit hatinya yang melihat orang yang selama ini berusaha dia jaga terlihat begitu rusak dan hampir mati.

"Hyuk ah," panggilnya lembut, dipeluknya tubuh itu dengan hati terluka, "Maafkan aku ya,"

Hyukjae masih menangis dalam pelukannya. Ia tahu, tak seharusnya dia melakukan itu. Dia itu orang yang mengabdi, bukan kekasih atau semacamnya. Namun hanya hal ini yang bisa ia lakukan.

Donghae memejamkan matanya perlahan, ia mengingat bagaimana dulu bahagianya saat Noona Hyukjae masih ada. Setidaknya Hyukjae kecil tak hanya punya dia. Namun malam kejam itu datang. Kakaknya tiba tiba kejang, seluruh maid kelimpungan dibuatnya. Telephone Hyukjae tak digubris orang tuanya. Hingga saat Dokter datang, kakaknya tak tertolong lagi. Saat itu dia tak menangis, dia hanya terlihat kosong. Bahkan dia tak peduli saat orang orang mengelus kepalanya saat mereka akan pulang dari rumah duka. Dia juga tak peduli saat mendengar ibu dan ayahnya masih disibukkan dengan telephone bisnis mereka. Mulai saat itu dia benci lampu yang menyala, itu akan mengingatkannya pada wajah kakaknya yang menderita.

Hyukjae sekarat. Dan nyawanya yang tinggal di ujung dipegang penuh oleh seorang anak bernama Lee Donghae.

"Akulah Lee Donghae," bisik Donghae lirih penuh kesakitan.

Hyukjae melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Donghae dengan tatapan sendu. Bibirnya berdarah, ia bahkan masih menggigit bibirnya saat tatapan itu menatap mata lembut yang lain. Tangan basahnya ia tangkupkan ke pipi Donghae, tersenyum sebentar lalu mengecupnya sekilas. Dan dengan tanpa aba aba bibir berdarahnya meraup bibir Donghae dengan amatir. Ini ciuman pertamanya. Dan dia tersenyum.

"Itu ciuman kan?" bisiknya.

Donghae masih mematung saat Hyukjae kembali meraup bibirnya, rasa anyir meluas merebak di rongga mulutnya. Dia memejamkan matanya saat dia sadar, memang inilah yang seharusnya dia lakukan. Dia sadar siapa pemiliknya, jiwa siapa yang dia genggam sekarang.

Dengan lembut dia mengecap bibir tebal itu dengan hati hati. Dijilatnya luka berdarah bekas gigitan Hyukjae. Dia memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati, mengerat tubuh kurus itu lebih erat hingga akhirnya napas memutus jalinan ciuman itu.

Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya, dia merasa pusing. Ini pertama kalinya rasanya paru parunya terbakar namun memabukkan. Rasanya tenggelam namun nikmat. Pipinya merah padam. Masih dengan rakus diraupnya oksigen yang seakan begitu mahal untuknya.

"Itu tadi..." bisiknya.

"Ciuman, Hyuk ah," lanjut Donghae.

Dan Hyukjae mengerat tubuh berotot dihadapannya dengan perasaan bahagia, lebih erat lagi... lagi seakan takut tubuh itu akan pergi darinya.

"Ayo kuobati bibirmu, aku takut besok kau akan sariawan," kata Donghae lembut.

::

::

Donghae menatap makanan di meja kayu bulat itu dengan datar. Hyukjae mengabaikan makanannya lagi. Luar biasa. Kali ini dia tak tahu harus merayu apa lagi agar dia mau makan.

Hyukjae masih memperhatikan luar jendela saat dia membuka pintu. Ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam dan Hyukjae sama sekali belum makan. Hari ini dia teringat lagi kakaknya. Entah apa sebabnya, setelah bibirnya diobati tiba tiba dia bilang bahwa dia kangen kakaknya dan menjadi pendiam hingga sekarang.

"Hyuk," panggilnya.

"Eum?"

"Makanlah sesuatu, kau mau minta makanan hangat?"

"Aku sedang tidak berselera Hae ah, nanti saja kalau aku lapar,"

"Hari ini kau hanya minum teh mint kan, aku takut kau sakit,"

"Tidak apa, aku tidak akan sakit,"

"Jangan mengigau Hyuk, kau pasti akan tidak bisa belajar besok, besok kau harus kembali ke sekolah, kau tak ingin bertemu dengan teman temanmu? Sungmin hyung bilang dia ingin sekali bertemu denganmu besok kan? Lagi pula kasian bibi Jung yang sudah capek memasak dan kau_"

"Baiklah baiklah, aku akan makan, tapi kau tidur denganku malam ini ya,"

Sejenak diam, dan akhirnya Donghae mengangguk. Dia tahu, malam ini dia akan kembali tidur telanjang.

::

Hyukjae tak suka tidur menggunakan apapun, terkadang jika dia mau, dia akan memakai piyama hitam pemberian kakaknya yang kini sudah muat dia kenakan. Dia akan tersenyum saat mengenakan piyama itu, tersenyum bagaimana dia dulu protes saat kakaknya membelikannya piyama yang pas untuk anak 17 tahun, dan sekarang dia mengerti kenapa kakaknya melakukan itu untuknya.

Dalam ruangan tanpa cahaya itu Hyukjae kembali menempelkan punggungnya ke dada telanjang Donghae. Dia suka kulit hangat Donghae. Dia suka melihat Donghae rapi dengan setelan jas hitamnya, namun dia juga suka Donghae yang topless seperti sekarang, bagaimanapun ini adalah permintaannya. Dia tak suka saat kulitnya bergesekan dengan kain orang lain. Hal itu membuatnya trauma karena kain terakhir kakaknya telah menggesek kulitnya saat dia mengejang dulu.

"Kenapa tidak tidur?" tanya Donghae.

"Kenapa kau pakai celana panjang?" Hyukjae balik bertanya.

"Aku takut dingin Hyuk," sanggahnya, "Aku akan mati jika nyonya besar tahu jika aku sering melakukan ini," gumam Donghae.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan ibuku?"

"Tidak Hyuk, kau pasti bisa bayangkan kan bagaimana marahmya dia saat tahu pelayan setia anaknya memeluk anaknya tanpa busana seperti ini,"

"Tapi dia tak akan peduli...," Hyukjae mendesah pelan, "Hae ah,"

"Eung,"

"Kapan kau akan bercinta denganku?"

Donghae tak bisa untuk tak terkejut. Ini sudah dari sekian kali Hyukjae menanyakan hal yang sama kepada laki laki itu, dan dia selalu mengelak. Donghae menghela napas lelah.

"Kau baru 17 tahun Hyuk," dia memberi alasan sekali lagi.

"Kau juga baru 22 tahun," balasnya, "Kapan kau akan melakukannya denganku?" tanyanya sambil menyamankan diri.

"22?"

"Ish lama sekali," rengeknya, "Kau pasti jengah kan mendengar aku menyebut namamu setiap pagi di pagi hari?"

"Dan itu tak baik untukmu, jangan lakukan itu lagi dan sekarang tidur ok,"

Terkadang Donghae tak habis pikir dengan Hyukjae. Namja itu bisa sangat membingungkan namun juga bisa begitu manja. Seperti malam ini, dia tidur dengan memeluk dirinya erat. Sangat erat, seakan tak akan ada lagi hari esok.

Donghae memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum dia memandang wajah pulas di depannya.

"Kau akan membenciku, aku hanya takut Hyuk, kau pasti akan membenciku dan kau akan meninggalkanku,"

::

::

Hyukjae POV

Aku kembali menemui kakak. Kubuka kembali buku biru laut peninggalan kakak. Buku tebal itu sudah penuh dengan coretan, ada beberapa lembar tulisan tangan kakak bertahun tahun yang lalu. Tulisan tangan kakak yang rapih, yang membuatku ingin menjadi pintar seperti kakak.

Seperti biasa, saat aku kangen kakak, aku akan menulis di buku tebal ini. Buku ini diary kakak, diary biru laut yang lucu dan hanya aku yang tahu. Bahkan aku tak memberi tahu Donghae kalau aku punya ini. Setidaknya setahun kemarin aku sudah mengisi lebih dari tiga puluh lembar buku tebal ini.

17 Juli 2010

Aku kangen kakak. Kemarin aku memimpikan kakak sedang memelukku seperti dulu. Tapi bedanya kakak sudah tumbuh besar melebihi aku dan kakak sangat cantik. Kakak, apa kakak benar benar cantik seperti yang dimimpiku di atas sana?

Kakak, aku tak tahu apakah hal yang selama ini kutakutkan benar benar terjadi. Aku sangat takut kak. Kemarin aku kembali memergokinya keluar dari ruangan yabg kemarin aku ceritakan pada kakak. Dan dia kembali berkeringat dengan rambut yang berantakan. Kakak, tolong bantu aku untuk menjaganya. Aku sangat sayang padanya. Aku tak ingin dia meninggalkan aku seperti kakak.

Kakak, aku merasa sepi sekali akhir akhir ini, kakak... ajak aku kesana ka. Kumohon.

Aku mejutup buku itu dibarengi dengan mata yang penuh air mata. Apakah memang selalu seperti itu takdir Tuhan? Dia akan mengambil mereka yang begitu baik di dunia. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa harus kakakku yang dia ambil. Padahal Dia tahu jika aku hanya punya kakak.

Kutoleh sekeliling kamarku yang sepi. Miris. Tidak ada lagi benda tajam. Tak ada kaca, tak ada benda yang bisa dijadikan serpihan untuk kujadikan tempat pelampiasan amarahku. Aku rindu rasa sakit yang begitu hebat mengalihkan perhatianku dari sakitnya perasaanku selama ini.

Rasanya hidupku tak berarti lagi setelah kakak tak ada. Ayahku... ahh masa bodoh dengan dia. Tapi ibuku... aku hanya takut, takut jika benar ibuku melakukan itu padaku.

::

::

Besok umurku 22 tahun. Itu berarti aku bisa menagih janjiku pada Donghae. Sebenarnya bukan berarti jika kami tak melakukan apapun. Dia mengajariku banyak hal dan membuatku merasakan sensasi geli yang selama ini belum pernah kurasakan beberapa tahun ini. Aku bahkan pernah melihatnya tak mengenakan apapun di hadapanku. Bahkan aku membuatnya mengerangkan namaku saat aku membuatnya melayang. Tapi semuanya belum cukup. Aku ingin lebih.

"Sudah bawa semuanya?" tanya Donghae sekali lagi.

"Aku hanya akan disana semalam Hae ah," kataku sambil terkikik geli.

"Kyuhyun ada disana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya, Yesung hyung dan Wookie juga ada disana,"

"Baiklah, akan kujemput besok saat kau akan pulang, tadi aku sudah menelpon Sungmin agar menjagamu,"

"Ya Tuhan Hae ah, aku hanya akan menginap," kataku lagi.

"Aku hanya khawatir," katanya sendu, "Kemari,"

Aku memeluknya erat, seerat dia memelukku. Sebelum aku keluar rumah dia menciumku dalam dan meninggalkan kembali jejak di dadaku. Aku hanya tersenyum dibuatnya.

::

::

Aku melemparkan mantel saat sampai rumah. Hujan deras mengguyur Seoul pagi ini. Membuatku harus berbasah basahan untuk mencapai rumah. Aku sengaja pulang pukul 4 pagi untuk memberikan Donghae kejutan. Bagaimanapun hari ini ulang tahunku, jadi Donghae pasti akan sangat terkejut begitu aku ada di hadapannya nanti. Aku akan menggagalkan kejutannya. Hihihihi awas saja dia.

Aku tersenyum senang saat berjalan menuju kamarku, mengingat ulang tahun sederhana yang dibuat teman teman untukku sangatlah menyenangkan. Apalagi tadi akhirnya Sungmin hyung jadian dengan di tengil Kyuhyun itu, membuatku bahagia sekali tadi. Bagaimanapun aku tahu jika selama ini Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Sungmin hyung, dan melihat mereka bersama membuatku sangat bahagia.

Entah kenapa tiba tiba aku merinding. Suasana agak berbeda pagi ini. Agak aneh dan menegangkan. Ada suara aneh yang kudengar dari ruangan kerja ibu. Dengan perlahan aku mendekatinya, cahaya masih ada disana, jadi pasti ibu masih bekerja. Entah kenapa tiba tiba aku ingin memeluk ibu dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Bagaimanapun, setidak pedulipun dia padaku, dia tetap ibuku. Orang yang menangis untukku saat aku tak mau makan karena ditinggal kakak.

Ini tidak mungkin. Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin dia. Mataku mulai berair dan dengan cepat air mata menggelincir tanpa halangan di pipiku. Itu Donghae dan ibu. Mereka tak memakai apapun. Donghae ada diatas ibu, mereka menyatu dan Donghae mencium ibu dengan ganas.

Donghae pasti sedang bercanda.

"Donghae ahhh~"

Kututup telingaku begitu ibu mendesah. Aku memegang gagang pintu karena kakiku terasa lemas sekali. Aku mau mati. Mau mati.

Kulihat napasnya yang mulai teratur dan dia tersenyum pada ibu lalu mencium mesra bibirnya. Aku masih berdiri disana. Mematung seperti tak punya otot. Dan akhirnya mata kami bertemu, dia terkejut. Aku tahu itu.

"Hyuk," panggilnya lemah.

Aku melihatnya, lalu melihat ibu. Kurasakan bibitku penuh dengan rasa karat, aku menggigitnya begitu kencang, menikmati setiap rasa sakit yang menyebar.

Donghae dengan sigap mengenakan celana hitam panjangnya dan berusaha menggapaiku. Dan aku akhirnya berlari. Menjadi target incaran Donghae yang membabi buta berusaha meraih tubuhku.

Kakak, kumohon ambil aku sekarang.

::

::

Donghae POV

Aku telah menjadi seorang bajingan. Dia berdiri disana dengan bibit yang digigit tanpa tanggung tanggung. Pipinya penuh dengan air mata. Aku terbelalak dan refleks mengejarnya saat dia berlari meninggalkanku. Ya Tuhan tolong aku, aku begitu mencintainya.

Aku memang telah melakukan ini setahun belakangan ini, kalian boleh mengutuk dan menyebutku dengan sebutan paling menjijikan yang kalian inginkan, tapi aku juga tak punya kuasa. Nyonya Lee adalah wanita kesepian yang haus akan belaian laki laki, dan dia memanfaatkan aku dengan baik. Dia menggunakan aku, mengancamku akan melukai Hyukjae jika aku tak memenuhi keinginannya. Aku melakukan ini demi Hyukjae, aku tak ingin dia menderita, aku tak ingin dia pergi terdepak dari rumahnya sendiri karena dia benar benar dianggap tak berguna. Aku takut kehilangannya dan takut dia kehilangan diriku.

Air mataku mulai mengalir. Aku ingin memeluknya. Sekarang.

Hyukjae berlari ke dapur mengacak lacinya dan menemukan sebilah pisau tajam. Tidak! Ini tak boleh terjadi.

Semakin kuat aku mengejar, semakin kencang ia berlari, semakin takut aku berpikir. Hyukjae menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kencang, tak memberikanku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan.

"Buka!" perintahku sambil menggedor pintu kamarnya.

"Pergi!" teriaknya.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyuk, kumohon jangan lakukan itu," pintaku.

"Pembohong!"

Tangis kami bersautan. Aku tahu dia menyender ke pintu kamarnya sekarang. Napasnya berat penuh perjuangan.

"Kupikir... aku masih punya kau Hae ah," katanya lirih di setiap isakan, "Kupikir kakakku benar, kau ini memang jahat! Kau jahat sehingga melakukan itu padaku!"

"Aku terpaksa melakukan ini Hyuk, dengarkan aku,"

"Aku akan pergi ke rumah kakak,"

"Jangan Hyuk ah! Jangan! Buka pintunya,"

Kudengar Hyukjae tertawa dibalik tangisnya. Dia memainkan kaset usang kesayangan kakaknya. Dentingan piano mengalir memenuhi ruangan yang menunjukkan betapa putus asa Hyukjae sekarang.

"Padahal aku suka sekali padamu, padahal aku mencintaimu," lirihnya.

Aku terus menggedor pintu kamar itu hingga tanganku memerah. Aku semakin panik saat mendengar Hyukjae mulai tertawa dan menyebut nyebut nama kakaknya. Air mataku tak terbendung lagi. Tubuh polosku mulai mendobrak pintu kayu itu, aku putus asa, namun tak ada kendali untuk berhenti.

Mataku membulat sempurna saat dia terduduk disana, senyum mengembang cerah. Memandangku dengan polos dan bahagia. Air matanya masih mengalir dengan cahaya mata polos penuh kesakitan.

Dia semakin tersenyum saat aku mulai mendekati tubuhnya yang kini tergenangi darah. Bau anyir menyengat. Kupeluk tubuhmya yang kini penuh sayatan, membuat darah mengalir deras memenuhi lantai kamar.

"Kesakitan itu menyenangkan," bisiknya dengan senyum dikulum.

Kudekap semakin erat Hyukjae yang mulai bernapas dengan susah. Tubuhnya lemas tak berdaya, membuatku membisikkan kata maaf seperti tak ada ujungnya.

::

::

3 April 2014

Kakak, entah kenapa aku semakin kangen padamu. Sebenarmya kadang aku ingin menyusulmu kak, tapi aku takut Donghae menangis kalau aku pergi, jadi aku tetap disini untuknya.

Ngomong ngomong besok adalah ulang tahunku. Aku amat bahagia.

Kakak, aku sudah tak pernah melukai diriku lagi, kau pasti senang kan? Kulitku sekarang juga tak ada bekas sayatan lagi. Donghae bekerja sangat keras agar aku tak lagi melakukan itu, baik sekali kan dia.

Kakak, besok aku berumur 22 tahun, aku senang sekali. Besok aku akan menjadi milik Donghae seutuhnya. Itu berarti Donghae juga akan jadi milikku juga.

Kakak, meskipun aku begitu sayang padamu, aku harus tetap disini untuk menjaga Donghae. Jadi kalau waktunya tiba nanti kita akan bertemu, jangan tinju aku karena aku tak bisa menemanimu dan lebih memilih Donghae. Aku cinta padanya kak, biarpun aku mendengar dari bibi Jung jika dia sering menyentuh ibu, aku tetap cinta dia. Aku baru akan menyusulmu kalau aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri saat dia melakukam hal buruk dengan ibu.

Aku mencintaimu kak, tunggu aku jika saatnya tiba.

Ucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku ya... aku sayyaaaang sekali kakak.

END

Jujur saja saya merasa sangat menderita saat menulis ini. Ini sad ending. Maafkan saya *bow


End file.
